


Rest, Love (I've Got You)

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [143]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Bubble Bath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Fot this mini sunday if you can: fluffy kc babblesbath. p.s i love you
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rest, Love (I've Got You)

Still drowsy from her nap, Caroline’s head lolled against Klaus’s shoulder as he picked her up. “I can walk,” she insisted weakly.

“I know, love.” But he kept walking, smirking when she curled into his hold without further argument. This bout of flu had taken a lot out of her, and he knew how hard it was to accept help for even simple things. Gently setting her down in the bathroom, he moved her hands to his shoulders to steady herself while he undressed her. The bath was steaming with warmth, despite the thick layer of bubbles. “Be careful,” he chided as she slowly stepped into the tub.

“And people think I’m the fussy one,” she teased. Her grip on his arms was tight, however, when she sunk down into the water. Sighing, she leaned back against her bath pillow. “Thank you.”

He kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome.” Wetting a rag, he wiped her face before handing it to her. “Think you can take care of things without falling asleep in here? I need to change the sheets.”

Humming, Caroline seemed halfway there already. “Maybe put on some music? Can’t fall asleep if I’m too busy singing.”

Unable to resist, he kissed her again. “Of course.” He fumbled with his phone to find her preferred shower playlist, only for her to start singing to herself, a cappella.

Klaus smiled, recognizing it as their wedding song. She smiled and leaned into his hand as he brushed over her hair. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”


End file.
